1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ammunition clip holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new ammunition clip holding device for positioning around an ammunition clip so that the clip may be positioned within a gun case without fear of the clip scratching the gun positioned within the gun case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ammunition clip holding devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,564 describes a pocket for holding an ammunition clip so that the clip may be attached to a firearm. Another type of ammunition clip holding device is U.S. Des. Pat. No. 413,644 which shows a pocket for holding a clip. The pocket is attachable to the stock of a firearm.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that holds a clip so that it may be safely placed in a gun holding pouch without any danger of the clip scratching the gun. The device should also be easy to place on the clip and use a relatively small amount of space so that it easily fits in the pouch with the gun.